08 November 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-11-08 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Echo & The Bunnymen have split after Ian McCulloch left. *Peel says he bet that he could get an Indian meal at a restaurant at 10.30pm, but in London, he says it can't be done. Sessions *My Bloody Valentine #1. Recorded: 1988-09-25. Broadcast: 05 October 1988 *Da Vincis #2. Recorded: 1988-09-27. Broadcast: 10 October 1988 Tracklisting *Whirl: Clear (12") September *3 Mustaphas 3, Trouble Fezz: Fiz'n (Radio Edit) (7" - Trouble Fezz Meets 3 Mustaphas 3) Globe Style @''' *Black Watch: St. Valentine (LP - St. Valentine) The Eskimo Record Label :(JP: 'Staying with Valentine, the first from My Bloody Valentine and this is the version of the new single, Feed Me With Your Kiss') *My Bloody Valentine: Feed Me With Your Kiss (session) *Fast Eddie: Acid Thunder (Smooth Thunder) (Joe Smooth Mix) (12") D.J. International '''@ *Sonic Youth: Silver Rocket (7") Forced Exposure *Da Vincis: On And On (session) *Vhuka Boys: 'Pukhura Ven-Yu' (Zimbabwean record issued in 1985) *Eleventh Dream Day: Driving Song (LP - Prairie School Freakout) New Rose *Kidd City Orchestra: It's Not Over (Short Version) (12" - It's Not Over / Voices Inside My House) More Music *Da Vincis: Eating Gifted Children (session) (Peel plays the whole track without realising he was supposed to play My Bloody Valentine's Colm Song) *Murt, Turt & Purt: When Jah Speak (v/a LP - Niney And Friends - Blood And Fire 1971-1972) Trojan *Napalm Death: Impressions (CD - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Tar: Play To Win (7" - Play To Win / Mel's) No Blow @''' *My Bloody Valentine: Lose My Breath (session) *STP: Let Jimi Take Over (12") WAU! Mr. Modo *Da Vincis: Eating Gifted Children (session) (Peel realises after the track that he's played it twice and apologises for the technical mistake) *Fflaps: Chwildroi'n Gam (v/a cassette - Burning Down The Chapels / Yr Ysbryd Yn Y Bag Cysgu) Central Slate *Zimbabwe Success: 'Nahira' (Zimbabwean record) *Billy Bragg: She's Got A New Spell (12") Go! Discs :(JP: 'And here's another one from the Da Vincis, well I said another one, it could easily be Eating Gifted Children for a third time, but let's hope it's not, it could be Second Home') *Da Vincis: Second Home (session) :(Nicky Campbell show trailer) *Hit & Run: How Long (7") Rap Sonic *Bolt Thrower: Psychological Warfare (v/a LP - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Annabouboula: The American (LP - Hamam) Virgin *My Bloody Valentine: I Can Feel It But I Can't See It (session) *Nebula: Deep Space (12" - Nebula 1) G-Zone '''@ *Happy Mondays: Wrote For Luck (7") Factory *Da Vincis: This Is What We Look Like (session) *Bill Black's Combo Featuring Reggie Young: Crank Case (v/a 2xLP - Hi Records - The Early Years: Vol. 2) Hi Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) 020A-B3505XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE021 ;Length *1) 1:57:16 *2) 1:34:34 (1:11:10 - 1:28:20) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE021 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3505/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes